1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing customized electronic documents, and particularly to a computerized method of generating a graphical resume with customizable features.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resume is a document that contains a summary of relevant job experience and education for specific employment search. The resume is typically the first item that a potential employer encounters regarding the job seeker and is typically used to screen applicants, often followed by an interview, when seeking employment. A typical resume does not allow a potential employer to quickly assess the skills of a particular job applicant in a short time. Rather, the potential employer must read the entire text of the resume and follow up with additional questions during the interview and further screening.
Although resumes may be provided to potential employers, allowing the employer to use a standard text search to find information, such a process is not only inefficient, but may be inaccurate, based upon word choice and syntax of the user. In order to allow a potential employer to more easily assess a user's skills and background in a time efficient manner, it would be desirable to provide a method for easily visualizing a candidate's skills and experience. Thus, a method of generating a graphical resume solving the aforementioned problems is desired.